Roseahontas
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: A parody of Pochahontas. Read it as Captain Sonic the Hedgehog meets Amy Rose and her tribe.
1. Prologue

This is the newest parody of my story line. It is similar to the Disney movie, "Pocahontas." Here's the cast of who does who.

Pocahontas: Amy Rose

John Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog

Governor Radcliffe: Dr. Eggman

Chief Powhatan: Ian Narver, Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

Meeko: Captain Falcon

Flit: Charmy Bee

Percy: Wario (He's good in this story)

Thomas: Miles "Tails" Prower

Grandmother Willow: Chloe Scarlett, Silver the Hedgehog

Nakoma: Kali the Hedgehog

Kocoum: Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

Prologue: The Journey to the New World

We fade into a scene where there is a city and a boat getting ready to leave port. Everyone is signing up to sail on board the ship.

_In two-thousand and eight_

_We sailed the open sea_

_For glory, God and gold and the Nintendo Company_

_For the New World is like heaven_

_And we'll all be rich and free_

_Or so we have been told by the Nintendo Company_

_So we have been told by the Nintendo Company_

_For glory, God and gold and the Nintendo Company_

"Ready to hoist the cannon?" one man asks.

"Right!"

Coming to the ship was a blue hedgehog.

"Hey, look. Is that Sonic?" Luigi asked

"That's him, all right. The ol' speedy animal," Mario answered.

"Captain Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard some amazing stories about him," Miles "Tails" Prower said as he came onboard the ship.

"Are you coming on this voyage too?" Luigi asked Sonic.

"Of course he is, my dumb brother," Mario said. "You can't fight savages without Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic was hearing every word they said.

"That's right. I'm not going to let you boys have all the fun," Sonic zoomed up to the cannon.

In a limo driving up to the dock was Dr. Eggman as he came out of it. Right behind him was his assistant, Wario as they waved to the crowd. They walked up the boat as it began to port. Everyone waved the crew as the motor of the boat began to start moving. Sonic watches the whole scene as we go up the sky.

_On the beaches of the New World_

_There's diamonds like debris_

_There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my family_

_And another one for me_

_And all the rest will go to the Nintendo Company_

_To glory, God and gold_

_And the Nintendo Company_

The sky changes to a storm as the ship is having difficulties moving through rough water. Everyone is trying to get the ship tied down.

"Haul on the brace!"

"Come on, come on!

"Do your best!"

"Watch out!"

Everyone was trying hard to get the water off the ship.

"Faster! She's taking on more water!"

"Look out!"

Tails was having trouble tying down the guns.

"Sonic!" he shouted. "Get down here!" Sonic heard him and jumped down from the ship. "The cannons are breaking loose!"

"Reef the topsails!" Sonic ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Steady on your course.," Sonic said as he ran to Tails. "It's all right, Tails. We'll get her tied off."

"Say your prayers, men!"

"Tails, watch it!" Sonic screamed as water whooshed onto the deck and forced Tails out of the ship and into the sea.

"Help!" Tails yelled.

"Man overboard!" someone from above shouted.

"Help!" Tails kept yelling.

"Stay your course! He's lost!" a man said.

"Help!"

"Pull the pins!" Sonic ordered.

"Aye, sir!" one crewmember said and pulled the pins.

Sonic ran off the ship and into the water.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Mario shouted. "Are you crazy?

"Hang on, Tails! I've got you!" Sonic grabbed Tails.

The rope started to break due to Sonic's weight.

"Mamma Mia! The rope!" Luigi announced as he, Mario, and some other crewmember made a run for the rope.

They began pulling Sonic and Tails up the ship.

"Heave!"

"Come on, boys! Pull!"

"Pull! Pull!" Mario ordered. "Put your back into it!"

"Pull!"

"Pull!"

"Hang on!"

Sonic and Tails made it to the deck as Tails started coughing.

"There, you lucky devils," Mario said.

"Well, that was refreshing," Sonic chuckled.

"Well done, Sonic," Mario congratulated.

"Of course, you'd all do the same for me," Sonic said.

"Oh, sure, sure," Mario answered.

"Of course we would," Luigi agreed.

"Sure, yes. Yeah, we would," Mario added.

"Absolutely!" Luigi joined in.

"Trouble on deck?" Eggman appeared.

"Governor Radcliffe," Tails said.

"Tails fell overboard, sir," Sonic reported.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Sonic," Eggman said.

"Thank you, sir," Sonic thanked.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World," Eggman began to explain. "And remember what awaits us there. Freedom, prosperity... the adventure of our lives," Eggman continued on. "You're the finest crew Nintendo has to offer, and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!" Eggman finished as the crew cheered.

"A stirring oration, sir," Eggman's friend, Frank Burns said. "I'm sure the men were most exhilarated," wind blew in his umbrealla which caused him to fall back.

"Let us hope so I'll need those witless fools to dig up my money, won't I?" Eggman asked Wario.

"Yeah," Wario smiled evilly.

Back to the crew, Sonic and Tails were tying down some cargo.

"This New World's gonna be great, Sonic. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house...and if any savage tries to stop me, I'll blast him," Tails said.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Tails," Sonic took the cargo and walked away. Leave the savages to me.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Tails asked.

"Not as much trouble as Sonic will give them," Mario said as he made a mask with a weird face as he chanted a weird song.

Sonic cut Mario's mask with a sword as he opened a box full of cans of root beer. Every crewmember took a can.

_We'll kill ourselves an savage_

_Or maybe two or three_

_We're stalwart men and bold of the Nintendo Company_

Sonic and Tails walked off to the stern of the ship.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Tails asked.

"Like all the others, I suppose," Sonic answered. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Tails. What could possibly be different about this one?"  
_  
It's glory, God and gold And the Nintendo Company_


	2. The New World

Chapter 2: The New World

As we leave the ship, we go far away into the New World.

_Steady as the beating drum Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

_By the waters sweet and clean Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the Earth our mother gives_

_Oh, great spirit, hear our song Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

_Seasons go and seasons come steady as the beating drum_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_Steady as the beating drum_

As the boats come to shore, everyone runs to greet them as loved ones are reunited. the man with green hair walks over to his wife, Queen Aleena.

"Welcome home honey," she greets him.

"Thank you Aleena. It's good to be home," Ian said and goes to the crowd. "Attention eveyone! The Black Arms are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!"

Everyone cheers for joy.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village," Aleena told him. "Look at all the smiling faces."

A family is reunited as shown.

"Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where is our daughter-in-law?

"You know Amy," Aleena said. "She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her."

Somewhere on a cliff was a pink hedgehog enjoying the breezes of wind.

"Amy!" a voice is heard.

All the way down in a river was Amy's friend, Kali the Hedgehog.

"Your father's back! Come down here!"

"He's back, Charmy," Amy told her flying friend.

"Alright!" Charmy cheered.

Back in a forest was a muscular wearing a suit, having or making a burger.

"Finally, a perfectly good made burger!" but before he could bite it, Charmy grabbed it.

"Come on Falcon, this is no time for lunch!" Charmy complained.

Falcon snatched the burger and ripped half of it off. Amy ran past him.

"Come on, Falcon!" Amy shouted.

Falcon took the burger and ate it. Charmy ate the other half.

"Hey, that _is_ a good burger!" Charmy commented and flew off.

Amy ran, stopped, and ran back the other way as Falcon ran past her and looked to see what she is doing. Amy runs and jumps from the cliff!!

"No! Not that way," Kali shouted. Amy didn't hear her and dove into the water. "Show-off."

Charmy clicks his tongue at this as Falcon runs past him and repeats what Amy was doing. Until he opened his eyes and notice he was diving towards Kali's boat.

"Uh-oh!" Falcon squeaked.

Charmy is flying next to him.

"I told not to these stupid stunts!!" Charmy complained as Falcon grabbed him to hover but his weight on Charmy wouldn't help as they landed a few inches from the boat.

"Amy?" Kali is looking for Amy. "Amy! Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you!" Amy appears out of nowhere and tips the boat over. Kali comes up for air as Amy swims up next to her. "Don't you think we're getting a-- a little old for these games?"

Amy spits water at Kali as they laughed and began splashing water at each other.

Falcon swims up to boat as Charmy gasps for breath. He glares at Falcon who was sticking his butt in the air.

"Ah ha!!" Charmy stuck his stinger out and zoomed towards Falcon who landed back in the water as Charmy hit the boat.

"Help me turn this thing over," Kali's voice is heard as Charmy heard her and tried to get free.

Too late! For Charmy was submerged in water.

"What were you doing up there?" Kali asked Amy as Falcon climbed onto the boat.

"Thinking," Amy answered.

Falcon took his helmet off which water came off and splashed some on Amy and Kali.

"Falcon!" Amy complained.

"About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?" Kali asked.

"I know it means something... I just don't know what," Amy dried her hair off.

"You should ask your mother about it," Kali offered.

"Maybe I should," Amy answered and saw Falcon who was looking at the water. She knew what he was thinking. "Come on, Charmy," she pulls Charmy out of the water. "Quit playing around. We have to get back."

Falcon pushes down Charmy's belly and out comes water from his mouth.

"Hey, that's cool!!" Falcon commented.

Amy and Kali roll their eyes at this.

They arrive back at their home as Ian is giving a speech about their battle with the Black Arms.

"...faced a determined enemy," Ian explained. "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Shadow," next to Ian was a black and red hedgehog. "For he attacked with the fierce strength of Chaos Control. He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors..."

"Oh. he is so handsome," Kali commented on Shadow as they walked up to their home.

"...and the finest among us..." Ian continued.

"Hmph. I especially love his smile," Amy mocked.

Shadow was not smiling at all.

"...destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honor," Ian finished as the crowd cheered. Amy ran up to Ian and Aleena. "There you are!" Ian said.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Amy hugged them.

"Seeing you gives us great joy," Aleena patted Amy's head.

"I'm so glad you've come home safely Dad," Amy said.

"Come with me. We have much to talk about," Aleena took Amy to their tent.

"You girls go on ahead, I'll see how to prepare the feast," Ian walked away.

"Okay honey. I want to hear everything you've been doing," Aleena went to Amy.

Falcon and Charmy look through the opening of the tent as Falcon falls in.

"Mom, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream," Amy began explaining. "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting."

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen," Aleena answered.

Falcon pokes his head up from behind the wall.

"Really? What is it?"

"Ian has told me to tell you that Shadow has asked to seek your hand in marriage."

"Marry Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Hey, that's sound lovely!!" Charmy said.

"Blech!" Falcon choked.

"I told him it would make our hearts soar," Aleena said.

"But he's so serious," Amy looked outside to see Shadow still having his angry look.

"Amy, Shadow will make a fine husband," Aleena tried to explain. "He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm."

"Mom, I think my dream is pointing me down another path," Amy tried to changed the subject.

Falcon meanwhile was putting on makeup and messing his hair. He tried to imitate Shadow. Charmy shook his head and poked Falcon's stomach.

"This is the right path for you," Aleena told her.

"But why can't I choose-" Falcon fell down and landed in front of Amy. Charmy comes out of the pot that hit him on the head after Falcon fell and the pot hit Charmy's head. "Falcon," Amy said.

"Sorry!" Falcon chuckled and ran off.

"Amy, come with me. You are the daughter-in-law of the chief," they walked outside. "It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river.  
_  
As the river cuts his path_

Though the river's proud and strong

He will choose the smoothest course

"That's why rivers live so long," Aleena reminded her.  
_  
They're steady as the steady beating drum_

"Your mother wore this for her wedding," Aleena gives Amy a necklace and she has Amy wear it. "She told us it was her dream to see you wear it at your own. It suits you."

Falcon and Charmy run over to Amy as Falcon takes the necklace and investigates it.

"What the heck is this?" Falcon asked.

"She wants me to be steady like the river," Amy said as all three look closer into the river. Suddenly, popping out of the river were two otters. Falcon and Charmy freak out and faint. "But it's not steady at all!"  
_  
What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice_

The water's always changing always flowing

But people, I guess can't live like that We all must pay a price

They get onto a boat and they row through the river.

_To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_

What's around the river bend

Waiting just around the river bend

I look once more just around the river bend

Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free

Don't know what for

What I dream the day might send just around the river bend

For me

Coming for me

I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls

Falcon looks behind the waterfall and fish lands on his helmet as he glares at Amy.

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_

For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls

And never dreams that something might be coming

They start coming towards a waterfall as Falcon looks to Amy.

"Uh Amy?" Falcon points to the water.

Charmy flies down the waterfall.

"Bye!!"

_just around the river bend_

just around the river bend

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Falcon screams his head off and grips the boat so hard.

_I look once more just around the river bend_

Beyond the shore Somewhere past the sea

Don't know what for why do all my dreams extend

Falcon becomes scared but begins to enjoy the ride.

_just around the river bend_

just around the river bend

They came across a junction between two rivers.

_Should I choose the smoothest course_

Steady as the beating drum

Should I marry Shadow

Is all my dreaming at an end

Or do you still

Wait for me

Dream giver

just around the river

Bend

Amy takes the boat to the river on the right.


	3. Chloe Scarlett and Silver the Hedgehog

Chapter 3: Chloe Scarlett and Silver the Hedgehog

Amy rows the boat through a tree as Falcon looks around.

"Hey cool!" Falcon said.

Animals run into the tree. Amy gets off the boat the climbs onto a tree stump.

"Is that Amy?" we hear a woman's voice.

"Chloe and Silver, I need to talk to you two," Amy said.

"Good morning, Amy," A red hair woman and a white hedgehog appear before her. "I was hoping you'd visit today."

"Oh! Why, your mother's necklace!" Silver noticed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Amy said. "Queen Aleena wants me to marry Shadow."

"Shadow? But he's so serious," Chloe sneered.

"I know. She thinks it's the right path for me. But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's-," Amy said as Chloe stopped her.

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it," Chloe said as the animals started to make noises. "Quiet! Quiet!" Chloe shouted.

"Let me Chloe," Silver said. "SHUT UP!!" he screamed.

Everything is quiet as a frog croaks and Silver glares at it. The frog gulps and jumps into the water.

"Go ahead Chloe," Silver said.

"Now, Amy, you were saying," Chloe continued.

"Well, I'm running through the woods," Amy began explaining. And then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin.

"A spinning arrow," Chloe looks at Silver. "How unusual."

"Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops," Amy explained while the animals were spinning their heads and stop just as she finished.

"Hmm," Silver thought. "Well, it seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But, Silver, what is my path?" Amy asked. "How am I ever going to find it?"

"Your mother asked us the very same question," Chloe said. "Of course, Silver was only a baby that time."

"She did? What did you tell her?" Amy asked.

"I told her to listen," Chloe answered. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you.

Amy gets up and feels the wind blowing.

"I hear the wind," Amy noticed.

"Yes," Chloe said.

"What is it telling you?" Silver asked.

"I don't understand," Amy spoke.

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

Winds blows in some material as Falcon snatches some and looks at them. He then sees Charmy spinning around in the wind as he flies out of the scene.

_You will understand_

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

"It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds?" Amy wondered.

She began climbing up a tree as the animals followed her.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

"Whoa!!" Charmy gasped as flew down the tree.

"YIKES!!" Falcon followed him.

"What do you see?" Silver asked.

"Clouds. Strange clouds," Amy answered.

Behind trees was the boat from the beginning.


End file.
